Un error lo comete cualquiera
by a92
Summary: Hasta los grandes se equivocan, la jefa farmacéutica lo sabe muy bien!


**Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayuki-hime no me pertenece, esta increíble historia es obra de Sorata Akizuki**

Este fic participa en el **Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'**

 **Alerta:** Este fic puede contener spoiler para quienes no siguen el manga.

* * *

 **Un error lo comete cualquiera**

Garack Gazelt es conocida en todo el reino de Clarines por ser la farmacéutica en jefe del castillo. Su trabajo: la supervisión de los proyectos y la buena función de la farmacia real. A su lado siempre está el inseparable Yatsufusa. Como buena jefa es muy responsable y dedicada a su trabajo. Ryu y Shirayuki pueden dar fe de ello. Con los grandes proyectos es normal verla trasnochar con los manuscritos, pergaminos y centenares de libros como compañeros de velada. Y como consecuencia podemos ver el único defecto de la jefa farmacéutica: el desorden la invade. Y tal vez por esto es que pasó lo que pasó.

Cuando se trata de tratamientos para el Rey de Clarines es común que sea Garack quien se haga cargo. Y no es que Ryu, Shirayuki, Higata o hasta el mismo Yatsufusa no sean capaces de realizar el trabajo, o tratamiento en este caso; pero es entendido que cuando se trata de Izana, aunque el problema sea un simple dolor de cabeza, será Garack quien lo tratará. Es por ello que cuando aquella tarde el rey cayó enfermo ella fue quien acudió a su cuido. Dejar su ordenado desorden no es cosa de sorprenderse.

Después de una revisión a su alteza la supuesta enfermedad no era más que un simple estado de cansancio extremo por las incansables reuniones que surgieron tras la llegada al trono. Un buen descanso sería suficiente para recuperar energías, así que la receta era muy sencilla:

―Deberá tener reposo total el resto de la tarde y la noche, su alteza. Le prepararé un té para que se relaje y pueda descansar mejor.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su oficina y preparó una infusión con las hierbas que tenía en los estantes algo desordenados.

― _Debería tomarme un tiempo para arreglar este desastre_ ―pensó.

Sirvió a su paciente la infusión caliente. Izana siempre había sido quisquilloso para la medicina, así que, conteniendo el aliento, dio un par de tragos grandes al remedio para acabar con él de una vez. Izana le dio las gracias y Garack se retiró de su habitación para dejar descansar al muchacho.

De vuelta a su ordenado desorden, Garack sabe que tras el tratamiento aplicado debe realizar la rutina pertinente: ingresar en el libro médico de su alteza el dictamen sobre su convalecencia y la medicina recetada. Además, debe realizar los cambios en el inventario de medicinas de la farmacia. Es importante tener al día la cantidad de hierbas medicinales existentes dentro de la farmacia para su debida reposición.

Una vez que termina de hacer los ingresos en el libro médico de Izana, busca entre las pilas de papeles el libro del inventario. Una vez localizado se dirige a la mesita donde dejó los frascos de hierbas utilizados en la infusión e inicia el registro.

―Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí: Mentha piperita, utilicé cinco hojitas. De Melissa officinalis también fueron cinco hojas. Una cucharadita de Pimpinela anisum. Y una cucharadita de raíz seca de Glyzyrrhiza glabra. Solo falta la tilia. ―Cuando Garack volvió la vista a la mesita un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Cassia angustifolia.

―Oh, no. ―fue lo único que atinó a decir. El sudor frío le recorría la espalda y le aflojaba las piernas.

Si le había dado a Izana Cassia angustifolia en lugar de tilia, estaba en problemas. Se suponía que le daría tilia para relajarlo y ayudarlo a dormir, pero el frasco en sus manos era la maldita Cassia angustifolia que tiene propiedades laxantes y con mayor efecto al estar combinada con agua caliente.

―Te condenarán a la horca Garack ―se dijo a sí misma, pasándose nerviosa una mano por a cabeza. ―Te has cagado en el rey, o más bien lo has cagado.

Cuando el temblor de sus piernas pasó, se dirigió a la puerta para salir a verificar el estado de Izana. Pero un soldado la detuvo al abrir la puerta, venía acompañado por otro que renqueaba. Un esguince. Tendría que tratar al soldado antes de poder ir a buscar a Izana.

― _Maldita la hora en la que dejé libre a todos esos niños_ ―pensó.

Terminó el tratamiento en el tobillo del soldado lo más rápido que pudo. Dio un analgésico y lo mando a reposar un par de días.

―¡Garack-sama! ―una sirvienta es quien la llama―, su alteza Izana no se encuentra bien, la está solicitando en su habitación.

―Voy de inmediato ―dice Garack, mientras el escalofrío regresa con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Al llegar a la habitación, lo encuentra en la cama retorciéndose. Se aproxima a él e inicia el chequeo.

― _Definitivamente es obra de la Cassia angustifolia_ ―piensa ella―, _t_ _ienes que decírselo._

―Garack... ―la llama Izana, su rostro pálido como un papel. ―Creo que la comida me cayó mal. ¿Podrías darme algo?

―¡Claro, su alteza! En seguida.

A Garack el alma le vuelve al cuerpo. Y las palabras que estaba a punto de decir mueren en sus labios. Jamás nadie sabrá qué le pasó al rey esa tarde.

― _Ese secreto me lo llevo a la tumba_ ―piensa ella mientras prepara un té que calme las dolencias de su alteza.

* * *

 **Los ingredientes del té que le da Garack a Izana, son los principales ingredientes del té Manasul, que tiene un efecto diurético y laxante que actúa de forma natural eliminando los excesos de grasas y toxinas; en otras palabras, es un adelgazante.**


End file.
